Christmas with the Greengrasses
by Argo0
Summary: Harry spends Christmas with his girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister Astoria. Little does he know that the plans set in motion by his cunning girlfriend will make it the most memorable Christmas ever. Harry/Daphne/Astoria. smut. one shot


**WARNING: This story contains scenes of a sexual nature, including group sex, anal sex and incest. If any of these things bother you, you should turn back now.**

AN: Happy holidays friends. Hope you've all enjoyed this time of year. This story should have been out a few days ago, but I went away over Christmas and didn't have access to Internet that didn't cost a fortune, so it's a few days late, but considering my last Christmas didn't get out until January, I'd say this is an improve.

Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story and feedback is always appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas and Harry Potter couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth. Although, in his defence, he challenged any other man, or woman for that matter, to remain silent as Daphne Greengrass performed oral sex on them with her talented mouth. The room, their room in fact, was dead quiet, save for the odd moan he couldn't withhold and lewd sounds Daphne made as she sucked on his cock. And while the room wasn't well lit, the sole source of light coming from a bedside lamp, there was enough for Harry to see how sexy his girlfriend was, wearing a white spaghetti strap silk nightie that ended just below her gorgeous ass. Seeing her bending over, blowing him as he lay on her bed, was unbelievably hot as her nightie rode up and showed an unimpeached view of her fantastic legs.

He weaved his fingers through her golden blonde hair, gently guiding her mouth on his cock. His eyes met hers, and far from looking annoyed at his ministration, she actually looked amused and he melted on the inside as she gave him her blow job smile, which was really just an incredibly sexy look with her eyes. It never failed to arouse him and this time was no exception. "Fuck Daphne," Harry groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold off for much longer. "Imma… ah… gonna cum…"

To his surprise, Daphne made no attempt to pull away. While he hardly needed to try hard to get Daphne to blow him, getting her to swallow his seed was something else altogether. She had said in the past that she hadn't minded his flavour, but didn't like it enough to go through the demeaning act of swallowing his cum and Harry didn't really care enough to go on about it. Besides, she usually allowed him to spray his load on her beautiful face or magnificent breasts, so he really had nothing to complain about. That said, her swallowing his essence was very arousing, and when it became clear that that was exactly what she intended to do, his willpower finally gave way. "Daphne… here it cums…" Harry moaned loudly, his seed filling his girlfriend's mouth.

As if he hadn't even said anything, Daphne simply kept sucking, greedily accepting his essence. After the first few spurts, she began sucking hard, as if his manhood was a straw and his cum was one of the strawberry milkshakes that his usually composed girlfriend was obsessed with. When she realised that she's gotten everything he had to give, she pulled away, giving her boyfriend a sexy smirk, making it clear to him that she had swallowed his entire load. "Merry Christmas Harry," she said cheekily, returning his pyjama pants over his manhood.

Harry gave a deep and contented sigh as she removed herself from his groin and instead lay on top of his body, enjoying how her silk covered breasts felt pressed against his naked chest. "As far as Christmas presents go, that was bloody fantastic," he said eagerly, earning a cute giggle from Daphne.

If you had asked fourteen-year-old Harry that he would one day be dating and totally in love with a Slytherin, even if it was the hottest Slytherin in existence, he would have stared at you like you were insane. But a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and he and Ginny having decided to not get back together and just remain friends, he met the beautiful blonde bombshell, the former Ice Queen of Slytherin house, Daphne Greengrass, when they were both training to be Aurors. As they worked together, they got to know each other better and Harry learned that not all Slytherin were sneering psychopaths hiding insidious plots behind cold smiles and double speak. Instead, they could be witty and sarcastic but caring and protective of what they held dear. And while Daphne learned that most Gryffindors were reckless and stubborn, they could also be charming and kind, not to mention great in the sack.

They had been together for three years now, even after Daphne left the Aurors, having decided it wasn't for her, although she felt that the boyfriend she picked up from there definitely was. They both knew that they were forever, and that while they may not be ready for it at that moment in time, some day they would get married. Granted that would not be for some time yet.

"That wasn't your Christmas present," she said, with an enigmatic smile, which usually either excited Harry or just made him nervous, sometimes both. "I have something much better in store for you tomorrow. You'll just have to wait until the morning."

"For when we open presents with Astoria, right," he queried.

Daphne's eighteen-year-old sister, Astoria, was currently spending the Christmas holiday with them. It was the first time the younger Greengrass had been in Britain since her graduation from Hogwarts since June the previous year, having spent her inheritance from their deceased parents travelling the world. She had returned for Christmas and to catch up with her older sister, who had chosen to save her share of the inheritance and work on her career.

Still, despite their different approaches to life, Daphne was over the moon about having her sister stay with them, and was particularly excited about opening their presents in the morning wearing their pyjamas. Personally, Harry didn't quite get it, seeing as he always opened his Christmas presents in his pyjamas, but then he just figured this was a Greengrass family tradition with special memories that Daphne sought to recreate with her sister and boyfriend. And while he didn't have a lot of experience with these kind of things, it made Daphne happy, and that was something he always enjoyed, so he went along with it.

"That's right," Daphne confirmed although the glint in her eye alerted Harry to the fact that something was up. "Relax Harry, I know we're all going to have lots of fun tomorrow."

Harry knew she was plotting something, because his beautiful girlfriend was always plotting something. But her plots usually worked out well for him, so he wasn't going to question it. Besides, he doubted it was going to be anything major.

With a final kiss against her lips, Harry waved his hand to turn off the lights, before bringing the blanket over them as Daphne's smooth legs intertwined themselves with his own. Getting themselves comfortable, they quickly drifted off to sleep, Harry idly wondering for the last time what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Early the next morning, it was a yawning Harry Potter that made his way to his flat's living room. Daphne had been gone from their bed when he got up, which was weird, because she absolutely hated getting up, and the earlier the hour, the worse her mood. But apparently, he had underestimated her excitement for the holiday, and thus he had awoken to an empty bed and cold sheets. Of course, there was still the matter of whatever Daphne was cooking up with her little tradition so Harry, while not in full blown paranoid Auror mode, was still a little wary about what awaited him in the living room.

It didn't help that Daphne had also made off with his pyjama top and for good measure locked up the closet as well, meaning he was forced to walk around without a shirt. Sure, it'd be easy enough to break those charms on their closet, but he didn't think it was worth the trouble it'd cause. He was just thankful for the warming charms keeping their flat warm.

He entered their living to find not a soul, only containing their sofa and armchairs and other assorted furniture that would be found in any other living room, and the Christmas tree that he and Daphne had set up earlier that month. Since they had set it up, they had spent many nights cuddling up to watch how the fire from the fireplace made the decorations sparkled, before making hot, passionate love in front of said fire.

Speaking of which, Harry decided to get their fireplace going. Sure, they didn't really need the warmth because of the warming charms, but there was something nice about having a roaring fire going. He picked up a few logs and placed them in the fireplace, before pulling out his wand and setting the whole thing alit. "That looks inviting," came a young voice from behind him.

Harry turned away from the raging fire he'd made to the voice, a voice he knew belonged to his girlfriend's sister, Astoria. However, when he caught sight of her he was stunned into cutting off his morning greeting. He was assuming that she was also doing the whole pyjama thing, because he really couldn't think of any other reason as to why she was wearing was she was wearing. She was wearing a tight, pale yellow t-shirt that looked like it had been too small for her six years ago, and a pair of black panties. And when she turned around to admire how the Christmas tree decorations caught the light of the fire, he choked when he saw that she was actually wearing a G-string and her firm ass cheeks were there for his viewing pleasure.

Astoria turned around to face him again, and must have noticed his staring, because a sly smile soon graced her beautiful face. "See something you like Harry?" she asked flirtatiously, flicking her long dark hair behind her.

He groaned at her words, knowing that he'd been caught. She had been flirting with him almost constantly since she walked through the door when she started staying with them and although he'd played off most of her attempts, didn't mean it wasn't embarrassing. It was a good thing that Daphne's usual jealousy when it came to overly flirtatious women didn't extend to her sister. If anything, his girlfriend usually got a good laugh out of it. "I'm not going to answer that," Harry merely grumbled in response to her teasing, knowing that any other answer was just going to make things worse.

He sat down in his favourite armchair intending to admire the fire and ignore Astoria until either she stopped teasing him or Daphne arrived but it seemed his girlfriend's younger sister had other ideas. No sooner had his butt touched the chair than did he find his lap filled with an attractive eighteen-year-old. "Umm… what are you doing," he asked, slightly bewildered and very wary.

"I'm sitting on your lap, silly," Astoria teased with a giggle as she turned her head to meet his gaze. "I thought Daphne said who were smart."

"No, I realise you're in my lap," he said, ignoring the jab. "I just wanna know why. Just so I know what to tell Daphne when she finds her half naked sister in my lap."

"Why?" Astoria repeated, with a same enigmatic smile that his girlfriend used often. "Because I want to fuck you."

Her bluntness, and her statement itself, caught him completely off-guard. "Don't you want to fuck me," she asked, her face a picture of innocence betrayed by her words. She ground her tight rear against his pyjama covered crotch, and he cursed the involuntary reaction it caused. "It certainly feels like it."

Harry tried to play it off, and think of some way to get out of this mess before Daphne came in. "Completely natural and involuntary biological function," he stated, hoping he was at least slightly convincing. "Pretty girl on a guy's lap will usually get a reaction like that. Doesn't always mean he wants to fuck her. And you're my girlfriend's sister. No way I'm risking my relationship."

"I want to fuck you," Astoria said, as if he had said nothing. "I watched you and Daphne fuck a few days ago. Merlin, it was so hot."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea that she had watched them, and it was worrying that someone had spied on them without him knowing, even if he was very distracted at the time. But once again, his girlfriend's younger sister continued to ignore any reaction and kept speaking. "I'd let you do whatever you want, you know," she said seductively. "You can fuck my mouth or my pussy as much as you want, as hard as you want. I'd even let you fuck my ass. It's not something I do for every guy, but the thought of taking your monster cock up my ass really gets my juices flowing."

Harry couldn't helped but be intrigued by that for a moment. He had asked Daphne about anal sex, and she had responded by saying no way. Being the respectful boyfriend he was, he left it at that and never brought it up again, but that didn't mean he wasn't still curious about it. But Harry quickly gathered his wits and shook his free of those thoughts before they went any further. Sure, he was curious about fucking a woman's ass, who wouldn't when they were dating a blonde bombshell with an ass to die for, but if he didn't get out of his current predicament, then he wouldn't be dating Daphne at all, and any curiosity about anything sexual would be nothing more than a fantasy.

Whether by good fortune or rotten luck, it was at that precise moment when Daphne walked in. The beautiful blonde, still wearing her white negligee, took less than a minute to survey and process the scene before her, then sigh and roll her eyes. "Always so impatient, little sister," said the older sister.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so slow then," her younger sibling shot back, before rubbing her rear against Harry's crotch again. "Besides, I wanted to get started as soon as possible. I want this thing in me."

"Just wait," Daphne scolded, adding to Harry's confusion. "He needs to be eased into it."

"Eased into what exactly?" asked the man in question.

Daphne directed her gaze from her sister to her boyfriend. "Your Christmas present of course."

"My Christmas present?"

"Yep," spoke Astoria, popping the p. "Daphne thought that she'd give her loving boyfriend the best present a man could get."

"Which would be," Harry queried, wishing the two Slytherin alumni would just get to the fucking point.

"A threesome with the Greengrass sisters of course."

Harry found himself having trouble thinking as the dual declaration from both sisters short circuited his brain. However, before he could question it any further, Astoria's patience, which hadn't been great to begin with, reached its limit. Still softly grinding against Harry's crotch, she twisted her upper body slightly, and grabbed Harry by his black hair and smashed his lips against hers. As she forced her tongue into his mouth, seeking to dominate him, her dainty hand grasped one of his own and placed it on her left breast.

It took Harry a moment to compute all of this as he found his girlfriend's sister's tongue in his mouth and small yet soft breast in his hand. He was unsure if he should go along with this, as his first priority was always Daphne, and if she was uncertain about this, then he would stop everything. After all, hurting her was never an option.

However, as Harry looked over to his girlfriend while he groped her little sister, he saw her smiling confidently, almost smirking really. She already knew what he was thinking, and all it took was a nod to let the young man know that she was in fact very ok with this arrangement, and that he should really get to enjoy his Christmas present.

With his girlfriend's assent in hand, Harry did just that. He pulled his hand off Astoria's breast, much to her disappointment, judging by how she groaned into his mouth, before quickly grabbing the hem of her tiny t-shirt and pulling it up. With the garment bunched up above her A-cups, now both hands returned to the task of molesting the younger woman. The action caught the younger woman off-guard, and Harry used that opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Astoria's mouth, forcing the previously aggressively woman on the defensive.

The young brunette once again groaned into Harry's mouth, although this time it was a noise of pleasure rather than disappointment. Although she preferred being the aggressor in these kinds of situations, she didn't mind being on the other end in this case. After all, Daphne never seemed to mind. And what his hands were doing to her breasts felt incredible. He didn't just paw at her tits like most guys did. Rather, he massaged them, firmly enough to stimulate her, yet softly enough not to hurt her. Clearly, Daphne had trained him well.

While Harry and Astoria continued to snog each other in the arm chair, Daphne stood in aroused silence. She knew she tended to get jealous when any woman showed her boyfriend a bit too much attention, but for some reason she didn't feel that way now. Maybe it was just because she was just so used to sharing with her little sister.

Nevertheless, she knew now was not the time to be questioning the way she felt, not when there were plenty of other and more enjoyable things to do. Picking up Harry's wand from where he had left it after setting the fire, she used it to vanish his pyjama pants, leaving him naked for her viewing pleasure while not interrupting the snog session happening before her. Without wasting any time, the blonde dropped to her knees and stroked his rock-hard erection, before lowering her head to it. She teasingly kissed the head of his member, delighting in how it twitched, before taking the whole thing in her mouth.

Astoria could vaguely feel Daphne's presence beneath her as the older sister began blowing her boyfriend, but she didn't give it too much thought. Even during Hogwarts, the Boy-Who-Lived had often been a star in her fantasies, and now she was making out with him on his lap while he felt her up. She wasn't going to spend too much time thinking about whatever it was Daphne was doing, not when she was swapping saliva with a stud like Harry.

However, Harry didn't seem as willing to ignore his girlfriend, especially when her talented mouth was on his cock. He groaned again into Astoria's mouth as his dick head touched the back of Daphne's throat. He knew that with his current state of arousal, it wouldn't take long for him to blow. While that wouldn't be a problem normally, he wanted to be inside Astoria first, even if it never took him long to recover. He gently pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. "Daphne," Harry said, addressing his girlfriend. "Put me in your little sister."

Daphne moaned at the forcefulness of his command as she removed his cock from her mouth. "You expect me to actually help you fuck my sister," she queried in a teasing tone.

"I do," he stated simply, drawing another moan from Astoria as he pinched her nipple.

Such was the eroticism of the moan, that Daphne decided to abandon her usual games and simply do as she was told. She hooked her fingers on the crotch of her sister's panties and pulled them aside, displaying Astoria's dripping wet pussy. She then took her boyfriend's eight-inch cock, and lined it up with her sister's vagina.

Feeling the head of his cock separating Astoria's lower lips was all the signal Harry needed. He removed one hand from Astoria's breasts, although kept the other there because they simply felt too good in his hands, and lowered it to her hips and secured his grip. With the added leverage, Harry thrust his cock into her warm cunt, earning a shocked gasped from the brunette. "Oh Merlin," Astoria cried as the member filled her hole. "So… big…"

"Feels good, doesn't it," Daphne said as she witnessed her tiny little sister take her boyfriend's thick piece of manhood.

"So… ah… so good," the younger Greengrass panted.

"How does she feel Harry," Daphne asked, directing her attention to the man in the room. "How does your cock feel in my sister's tight cunt?"

"Feels… amazing…" he groaned as he savoured Astoria's warm wet folds.

"Mmhmm," hummed the girlfriend in response, her eyes once again darting down to where they were joined.

Daphne's observation barely went noticed by Astoria. The younger sister was too enthralled by the sensations she was experiencing, too focused on her pleasure to consider anything about her sister, beyond the fact that she was still there. The man that was pounding her tight pussy was all that mattered at that point. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good, or a lover played her this expertly. Daphne had certainly trained her man well.

It definitely helped that his cock was the largest she had even seen, let alone taken inside her, but Harry's talent as a lover went beyond a big dick. He moved his hips in a precise rhythm that complimented her own gyrations and edged her closer to her own peak. His hands roamed her body, massaging her soft flesh and paying particular attention to her breasts and nipples, but not to the exclusion of all else. But what really set her off was when he brought his mouth to her ear. His warm breath felt so erotic against her skin, but it was when he began nibbling on her ear lobe that she became undone. "Oh… oh Merlin… I'm… ahh… cumming…" Astoria cried as pleasure surged through her body.

Even though Astoria came around his cock and covered it with her juices, Harry didn't ease up for a moment. He was close and all he really wanted to do at that moment was to blow his load in his girlfriend's little sister's cunt, and with her blessing no less. It didn't take long for his dream to come true, as the warmth and tightness of her pussy just became too much for him. "Fuck… ah… Astoria… take my cum…" he grunted, his white fluid flying into the younger woman.

Daphne could only watch in absolute rapture as she saw her boyfriend come inside her little sister. They had experimented with the Muggle contraceptive called the condom, as it had a better chance to prevent pregnancy than most spells of potions, but ultimately, Daphne decided that the couple should stop using them. Sure, a child would be inconvenient at that moment in time, but the former Slytherin decided she enjoyed the feeling of Harry cumming inside her way too much.

And now it was a feeling that she could share with her little sister.

Once Harry had finished emptying his balls inside Astoria, his gazed drifted over to his girlfriend and couldn't miss the way she stared at their connected bodies. Hit by a sudden burst of inspiration, he lifted the dazed brunette off his cock and allowed the softening appendage to slip out. He then returned Astoria to his lap while gripping his member between his thumb and his index finger and pointed it at Daphne. "Wanna taste," he said lewdly, leering at his girlfriend.

Daphne apparently needed very little convincing as she quickly engulfed his member with her mouth. She moaned as she tasted the juices and delighted to the thrill she got when she realised that one of the flavours she was tasting belonged to her little sister. The fact that those forbidden juices was mixed in with the flavours of her own boyfriend made it even more erotic.

"Merlin, Daph," Harry cried as she began deepthroating him.

Astoria merely gazed at her older sister with a smirk. "Do you like our taste, big sis?" the brunette asked the blonde. "Do you like how your boyfriend's cock taste after it's been inside me?"

Daphne only let out an erotic moan, but it certainly sounded like she found the taste agreeable. Her younger sister laughed. "Jeez, I never knew what a slut you were," she chuckled.

The blonde woman was about to her remove herself from her boyfriend, however she was stopped by his hand gently but firmly holding her in place. When she continued with her blow job, and inwardly cursed her sister, ever noble Harry came to her defence. "She isn't a slut," the young man said with a frown. "She, unlike someone I could mentioned, hasn't spent the last year slutting her way across Europe."

Astoria, usually so brazen and self-confident, couldn't help the blush that graced her cheeks. "I can't believe you told him that," she mumbled.

This time, there was nothing to stop Daphne to stop blowing her boyfriend to talk. "Of course, I did, I tell Harry everything," she said, looking at Harry with a fond look. "Besides it turns him on. You should have seen him after I told him about you being gang banged in Palermo. I'm honestly surprised the bed survived and we didn't get a complaint from the neighbours."

The younger woman laughed again as her embarrassment left her. Harry, unperturbed by having his secrets exposed like that, gently pushed the brunette off him. "Enough of that," he grunted, as Daphne took him back into her mouth. "I wanna be inside you."

"What about me," complained Astoria, making herself comfortable in Harry's vacated seat.

Harry shrugged as Daphne laid down on the thick rug in front of the fire. "You can watch if you want," he said. "Besides, I'm not done with you yet."

Ignoring Astoria's questioning gaze, Harry turned all his attention to the woman on the floor in front of him. He lowered himself onto his knees and approached her, with Daphne spreading her smooth legs widely for him, causing her negligee to bunch around her waist. "No underwear," he asked with a raised eyebrow, upon seeing his girlfriend's naked pussy.

"Couldn't be bothered," she replied with a smirk.

Harry brought his hand to her soaked womanhood, gently running his fingers along her lips and observing the moisture that she had been leaking. "Merlin you're soaked aren't you," he asked rhetorically. "Watching me fuck your sister really got you going, didn't it?"

Her answer came in the form of an erotic moan, caused by both his words and how he stroked her pussy. "It did," she admitted brazenly. "Watching your big cock go in and out of her tiny pussy was so hot… please don't tease me Harry," the usually proud Daphne Greengrass begged as Harry lightly teased her clit. "I need you… fuck… I need you to fuck me hard…"

Harry, being the considerate boyfriend that he was, did as she asked. He shuffled on his knees to bring his manhood to her honey pot, and slowly inserted the head between her lips. Then, with a suddenness that caught Daphne off-guard, he gave a mighty thrust, sheathing himself entirely in her cunt. "Ahhh… Harry…" she cried as she hooked her legs around his waist.

"Fuck you feel good," he groaned in reply as his member was engulfed by her warmth.

She squealed as he grabbed the top of her nightie and ripped it open, causing her perky C-cups to spill out. Without wasting any time, he lowered his mouth to capture one of her nipple and began suckling it, while bringing one of his hands to her breast and began gently massaging it. While he performed these tasks, he always maintained a steady rhythm, constantly sheathing and unsheathing his cock inside his girlfriend. "Oh Merlin… oh yes… fuck yes… so good… Harry… keep… uh… harder…" Daphne encouraged incoherently.

From her spot on the armchair, Astoria watched in awe as the guy who had just fucked her to the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced gave her big sister the same treatment. Although she couldn't see their faces, she could see Harry's massive member stretching out Daphne's lips, making the flesh rod look even more impressive. As she watched that prime piece of manhood slide in and out of her sister, she allowed she fingers to travel south and began to play with herself and the sticky load that Harry had deposited their earlier. She hummed in delight as her digits delved deeper inside her.

The noises of pleasure that Astoria made were ignored by the couple, whose sole focus was on each other. "Fuck… ah… yes… just like… Uh… that…" Daphne moaned in response to her boyfriend's pounding. "Fuck… you fuck me… so… good…"

Harry continued moving his hips but pulled his mouth from her breasts, grinning at his girlfriend's flushed and panting face. "You're such a dirty girl," he said, roughly squeezing her breasts in the way that she loved. "Acting like such a slut after watching your boyfriend fuck your little sister. Admit it Daph, this 'Christmas present' is for you just as much as it is for me."

Astoria's eyes widened as Harry's question penetrated the lust-filled mind. Daphne's response shocked her further. "Oh, fuck yes…" The blonde cried. "I've always thought my little sister was hot and I really wanted to see what she'd look like being fucked by you."

"Fuck that's hot…" Harry muttered, and Astoria couldn't help but agree.

"So hot… So good… Oh… Ah… I'm… Oh Merlin…" Daphne shrieked as she came, her walls tightening around Harry's cock and his member was once again covered in the juices of a Greengrass woman.

With his girlfriend coming undone around his manhood, Harry let himself go as well, and his seed spurted inside her, just as it had done to her younger sister more than ten minutes earlier. His grip on her breasts tightened painfully, and Daphne moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as her cavern was filled with his white goo.

When Harry finally managed to calm down, he realised how tight his grip on her tits were. "Sorry Daphne," he said, regretting how red her usually pale flesh had become.

But a smiling Daphne just shook her head. "It's fine," she told him. "It hurt, but in a good the way."

Her words made him smile, and he leaned down to press a loving kiss against her lips. Daphne hummed happily against his lips, while still enjoying the feeling of his load inside her body and his cock in her cunt. They continued like this for several minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of each other.

Harry eventually pulled away from his girlfriend and pulled out of her body, enjoying the disappointed moan from Daphne. He then stood up and turned back to Astoria, who had been toying with her pussy and clit as she watched the couple. "I take it you've enjoyed this Christmas," he queried with a sly smirk, one that further renewed the brunette's arousal. At the nod of her head, Harry continued. "It was awfully nice of Daphne to arrange all this for us and I think you should do something special for her as a thank you."

The smirk on his face took a more perverse edge to it, and it took Astoria all of ten second to work out what he was hinting at. After all, despite his exceptional character, he was still a man, and they pretty much all thought the same way. "You know Harry, I think you're right," she said, returning his smirk and she stood up, removed her top and panties completely, and moved to where Daphne had removed her ripped nightie but still had her legs wide open.

Astoria had to admit that while she recognised that her older sister was incredibly beautiful, she had never harboured any sexual desires for her before today. Now though, after having a first-row seat to Daphne and Harry fucking like animals, that had changed. She could only stare at her blonde sister's gaping cunt and all she could think about was what would it taste like. She wanted to devour the cream pie that Harry had left and she couldn't remember wanting anything as badly.

She brought her mouth to Daphne's lower lips, much to the surprise of the older sister. The blonde's surprise quickly turned into ecstasy as Astoria slipped her tongue between Daphne's rather messy folds. She lapped up the thick cum that Harry had deposited, savouring the taste of her sister and her boyfriend's combined juices. She clearly found the taste agreeable by how she practically dove back to continue eating out her sister.

Like Astoria, Daphne had never really thought of her sister as anything more than her sister. Yet when she watched Astoria ride her boyfriend, it stirred something inside the older Greengrass, and she couldn't help but be aroused by her sister's naked body. And now, said little sister was eating her cunt like a champ. She had no complaints about Harry's ability to eat her out, but Astoria seemed to have a natural talent that Harry did not possess. Maybe Astoria just knew what she liked and applied that knowledge to her big sister.

Whatever the reason, it took mere minutes before Daphne was a moaning mess because of her sister's tongue. "Ah… oh Merlin… Astoria…" came her lewd voice. "Fuck… please fuck me… with your… ah… tongue…"

Astoria paused for a moment to smirk at her big sister. "Jeez Daphne," the younger Greengrass said snidely as she maintained Daphne's pleasure with her finger. "Who'd have thought my prim and proper big sister would have such a dirty mouth on her." Before Daphne could respond though, Astoria felt her head being forcibly guided back to the blonde's womanhood. "Wha… Harry?" the brunette complained as she felt the young man position himself behind her.

"I'd be careful about who you accuse of having a dirty mouth if I were you," came Harry's cocky voice from behind her, his renewed erection nestling itself between her ass cheeks. "Daphne isn't the one with her face in her sister's crotch, and she wasn't the one who promised I could fuck her ass either."

Astoria felt the head of his cock glance across her puckered hole, and fully realised what Harry intended. Wordlessly, she began licking her sister's slit with renewed enthusiasm while raising her hips and grinding them against the former Gryffindor's manhood. She heard him mutter a lubrication spell, assuming that he had picked up his wand from where Daphne had dropped it. It didn't take long before the head of the shaft penetrated her anus, and he slowly but steadily slid inside, causing Astoria to shoot up and let out a strained gasp. "Oh, fucking Merlin," she cried as her tightest hole was invaded.

Daphne however, did not approve of Astoria stopping, and firmly gripped her sister's brown hair and return her face to her womanhood. "Who said you could stop," she asked with a frown. "You're the one who said Harry could fuck you there, and it's not like you've never had anal sex before."

"But… never… sooooo… big…" Astoria moaned as Harry began to fuck her properly, although slowly at first, to give the younger woman time to adjust.

Her big sister however was not as accommodating. "Too bad," Daphne scowled. "I'm too horny for you to stop so if you ever want a repeat, you're going to keep eating me while my boyfriend turns you into his anal slut."

While Astoria struggled to maintain coherent thought, the threat of never experience that day's pleasure again penetrated her lust filled mind. She returned to pleasuring her big sister, although her technique had grown sloppy as Harry drilled her asshole. But given the moans still coming from Daphne, whatever she was doing was working. "Fuck yes… that's it you little slut…" the older Greengrass moaned. "Lick my cunt… and take it... up the ass like… the slut you are…"

The younger Greengrass couldn't help but moan into Daphne's pussy. True, due to her slut rampage across Europe, this was not the first time being fucked anally, but Harry had the biggest cock she'd ever seen, and was a great deal bigger than any other man who had fucked her, anally or vaginally. Never before had her tight pussy or tighter asshole been stretched so completely, but then never before had they been fucked so good. She moved one of her hands to her own vagina and began playing with herself, furthering the pleasure caused by her anal invader.

Harry couldn't help but wince in the supreme tightness of the eighteen-year-old's asshole. He had thought that the both the Greengrass sisters were tight, but this was something new entirely. It felt incredible around his cock, and it took all his willpower to not cum straight away and not to pound poor Astoria into oblivion, as he didn't want to hurt the poor girl. Of course, even after having come twice that morning, the tightness of her ass, combined with the incestuous lesbian scene in front of him, he soon found himself reaching his peak. "Fuck… arg… Merlin…" Harry shouted as he filled Astoria with another load of his cum.

Through her lustful haze, Daphne watched as her boyfriend came inside her little sister's ass. She liked the face he made as he was overcome by the sheer tightness of Astoria's asshole and came undone. She could only imagine how the younger woman must feel with Harry's warm cum flooding her bowels. It made Daphne seriously reconsider her policy on not letting her boyfriend fuck her ass.

But that was an idea for another day. Right now, her sister's tongue was still lapping up Harry's previous discharge while flicking her clit with her tongue. "Ah… Merlin… YES… YESSSSSSS…" Daphne cried as her sister's tongue brought her to another incredible climax and the younger Greengrass had her face covered in the juices of the elder.

Astoria never faltered in her task, her tongue still lapping at Daphne's slit while her fingers continued to play with her own, her own orgasm so close. The knowledge that she had made her own older sister, the girl who had earned the nickname of Ice Queen before she was thirteen, squirt like a fountain aroused the younger sister to no end. Adding to that arousal was the warm, thick cum that filled both her holes and her fingers, and soon she joined the couple in orgasmic joy. "Mmm… oh yes…" Astoria all but screamed into her sister's crotch as her hand became drenched in her own juices.

The threesome rode out their respective climaxes before finally calming down. Harry pulled out of Astoria's asshole and moved around to where Daphne sat, wrapping an arm around her naked shoulders. The blonde snuggled against her boyfriend's chest while her brunette sister mirrored her actions on Harry's other side. "So, I'll be honest, this was pretty much the best Christmas ever," he admitted, after a few minutes, still enjoying of their naked bodies pressed against his, even if he was sexually spent. "I know you meant this to be my present, but I gotta ask, who's present was this supposed to be?"

Daphne chuckled while Astoria gave a sleepy sigh. "Well, it was intended for you, but I think it ended up being for all of us," she answered, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "Isn't that the best kind of present of all?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.


End file.
